1. Copyright Authorization
A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction, by anyone, of the patent disclosure, as it appears in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office patent files or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
2. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates in general to a method and apparatus for computer aided machining. More particularly the field of the invention relates to automated layout of parts and coding of machine instructions for machining of jobs comprising multiple parts in variable quantities.